1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lever switches for vehicles and, in particular, to a lever switch arrangement in which a rotary knob is mounted at an end point of the lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rotary switch arrangement is shown, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 3-2533. The conventional rotary switch has a rotation shaft of a movable plate formed with an integral knob. The rotation shaft is inserted into a substrate through a compression spring, and the end point of the rotation shaft is supported by using a stopper ring.
A problem with the above-mentioned conventional rotary knob arrangement is that fabrication of the rotary switch is inefficient since the rotation shaft is fixed by using the stopper ring.